


fghkk

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	fghkk

他父母的朋友，姓白，名秋篱。  
叶九歌想了好久，终于记起了这个慈祥的大叔。  
他们什么时候见过的来着？  
大概是……  
想不起来啊……  
应该，是他十二岁的时候吧……  
啊，应该就是了。  
为什么他对这位基本没印象，因为……  
所有人里面，就他一个存在感最低。  
在那日之后，他便被这位白叔叔收养了，各种证办得头都大了。  
不过，他还是很高兴的。  
毕竟，他可不想这么小就承担所谓的责任。  
尽管逃避责任并不是一个很好的做法。  
可是……  
他现在很迷茫。  
他也不知道自己到底该做些什么。  
他才一个半大少年，怎么可能知道呢？  
如果父母没死的话，他现在应该还是每天嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺地活着吧。  
叶九歌心里没来由地一阵酸楚，他深吸口气，将溢出眼底的泪意逼回眼眶。  
都多大了，动不动就哭像什么样子。  
丢死个人。  
……叶九歌一脸懵逼地被提到白晏殊面前。  
白叔叔慈祥地道“这是你哥。”  
叶九歌十分顺从地叫了声“哥”，随后才反应过来瞪大了眼睛。  
不对啊，他怎么不记得白叔叙还有个儿子？  
他怎么又莫名其妙多了个哥？  
白秋篱早年丧妻，连个孩子也没有。  
而他们刚见面的那一年白叔叔的妻子刚刚去世，他正沉浸于丧妻的痛苦之中，因此不怎么乐意说话。  
难道说……啊啊啊谁信啊！  
叶九歌打断自己的想法，他可不想再有一个莫名其妙的养母。  
本来，莫名其妙地来到这个家庭中，他就已经措手不及了。  
因为他不是这个家里的人，他不知道这里有哪个位置是他的。  
这里一切都没有他的痕迹。  
他，只是个陌生人。  
后来，叶九歌才知道，白晏殊和他一样，都是被白叔叔领养回来的。  
“尽管他也姓白，但真不是我的儿子。”白叔叔哭笑不得地解释道。  
同样也是一场车祸，白晏殊失去了他的父母。  
当时白秋篱看他可怜，便把他领养回去了。  
至于白晏殊也姓白，就是一个巧合。  
这也太巧了吧！叶九歌嘴角隐隐抽搐。  
他强行按住自己抽搐的嘴角，这才没有在人面前笑出来。  
据说当时收养白晏殊时，很多人都以为白晏殊是他儿子。  
得知了这件事，叶九歌终于没有忍住，笑出了声。  
哈哈哈哈哈笑死他了，原来还有这种事啊！  
也许是因为经历相似的原因，两个人很快就混熟了。  
尽管，只是叶九歌单方面的认为。  
看到这一场面时，白秋篱也甚为欣慰。  
当初，他收养叶九歌，并不仅仅是因为他是故人之子，而且他也想借此改变一下白晏殊冷淡的性格。  
欢脱的小九歌也许真的可以改变白晏殊的性格呢？  
现在看来，似乎真的可行呢。  
叶九歌看起来跟白晏珠相处得真的很好吧。  
白秋篱看的出来，尽管白晏殊表面上对叶九歌很不耐烦，可实际上心里是很在乎他这个名义上的弟弟的。  
但是，他不知道的是，白晏殊对叶九歌……  
并非如他所想的那般。


End file.
